


When Can I See You Again? / Day 5: Departure/Separation

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shineIt's just a matter of time, before we learn how to flyWelcome to the rhythm of the nightThere's something in the air you can't deny”- “When Can I See You Again?” by Owl CityGon and Killua have been separated for months, but now...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	When Can I See You Again? / Day 5: Departure/Separation

How many months had it been since Killua had last seen Gon?

Honestly, he couldn’t remember. They were doing their own thing, after all. Killua had been traveling the world with Alluka, and Gon had been catching up on schoolwork. He remembered how many times Gon had sent pictures of himself moping over the stacks of paper he had to finish.

The months where they had been separated definitely threw Killua off his game. For more than a year the two had been side by side, facing whatever the world had to throw in their faces. There was a longing feeling in Killua’s chest whenever he looked around only to not see Gon’s face in sight. He loved Alluka with all his heart, but it certainly wasn’t enough to quell the emptiness.

_”Perhaps we should go see Gon again!” Alluka suggested one day. Killua paused what he was doing and looked at her in confusion._

_“Why would we do that?” Killua questioned. “Gon’s busy doing his own thing. Besides, it’s not like we can just drop what we’re doing right now.”_

_She gave him an unimpressed look. “Oh, drop the act, brother. I know that you miss Gon more than words can describe. It’s been months! I’m sure Gon wouldn’t mind a visit from us. Or rather, you.”_

_Killua sharply turned his head away despite the growing blush that was slowly painting his cheeks red. Damn his pale skin. He could hear Alluka laughing._

_“Come now, Killua,” she spoke up once more. “I know you’d like to see Gon again.”_

Nearly a year, he finally remembered. Time had always been a concept Killua could truly never grasp. How could so much time pass before his very eyes? It baffled him, to say at the very least. But all of that became an afterthought as Whale Island came into view, and a smile made its way onto his face. 

He had sent a rather vague text to Gon that morning. A message to keep his eyes directed toward the sky. It was simple enough. He knew that it wouldn’t take Gon that long for him to find their blimp approaching Whale Island.

Not even a few minutes later, his ringer went off. Killua didn’t even have to look at the caller ID before answering. 

“Killua!” Gon nearly screamed into the phone. He had missed that voice. “My eyes aren’t deceiving me, are they!? Are you really--?”

“Yes, Gon,” Killua answered as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he could see Alluka smiling at him. Killua nodded before he could see Gon’s figure waiting patiently at the end of the dock.

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @hautecleres


End file.
